Pizzaessen
by Lady Romantique
Summary: Pizzaessen in Fraser Ridge. Brianna, Jemmy und Claire machen Pizza.


Die vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Diana Gabaldon, ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld Ich lasse nur meiner Fantasie freien Lauf.

Pizzaessen im 18. Jahrhundert 

Die Geschichte ist aus der Sicht von Brianna erzählt.

Ich hoffe Pa kommt heute zurück. Alle sind immer total im Stress, wenn Ehrwürden nicht da ist, vor allem Roger. Ich finde es ja gut, dass er seine Aufgabe als Stellvertreter so ernst nimmt, aber manchmal übertreibt er. Plötzlich hörte ich ein "Mummy". Jemmy, sei leise, Daddy ist noch nicht lange eingeschlafen, dachte ich.

Langsam drehte ich mich unter Rogers Arm heraus und stand auf. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über mein Gesicht, als ich das sanfte Strampeln meines ungeborenen Kindes spürte. Ich nahm meinen Morgenmantel, den Mum mir letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und schlich ins anliegende Zimmer. Da stand Jemmy schon in der Tür. Ich nahm in auf den Arm und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Leise um Roger nicht zu wecken machte ich Frühstück. Gestern Abend waren einige Tiere ausgekommen und die Männer waren die halbe Nacht beschäftigt sie wieder einzufangen. Ian hatte sie entdeckt und alle anderen informiert. Seit er mit Lizzy zusammen war, konnte man ihn wieder öfter Lachen hören und manchmal kam der alte Ian wieder zum Vorschein. Er hatte viel durchgemacht und verloren, seine Freunde im Indianerdorf und den Tod seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter, würde er wohl nie ganz verkraften. Es machte mich traurig, dass jemand wie Ian einen solchen Verlust erleben musste. Ich hatte wirklich einen tollen Cousin und mein Pa war so froh, dass er wieder da war.

Jemmy zehrte schon wieder an meinem Mantel und jammerte, dass er Hunger habe. Ich setzte ihn auf den Stuhl und stellte unser Frühstück auf den Tisch. In der Pfanne ließ ich noch den Speck anbraten. Jemmy, mein großer Junge, griff nach dem Milchhafen und lehrte sich die Milch in die Schal bzw. auf seine nackten Beine, die unter dem Nachthemd heraus schauten. Ich musste mich um das Essen auf dem Herd kümmern, also drehte ich mich kurz um. Da hörte ich Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten und Rogers Stimme die sagte: "Achtung Jemmy du verschüttest ja alles." Ich wandte mich zu den beiden um. "Guten Morgen" wünschte er mir. "Guten Morgen, ich wollte dich eigentlich schlafen lassen." Er lächelte mich an und kümmerte sich dann um den Jungen.

Ich machte alles fertig und wir konnten frühstücken. Ich und meine perfekte kleine Familie, von der ich immer geträumt hatte, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ich diese im 18. Jahrhundert haben würde.

Danach verabschiedetet Roger sich von uns um Fergus bei irgendetwas zu helfen. Ich nahm Jemmy bei der Hand und spazierte zum Haus meiner Eltern. 

Meine Mutter war in ihrem Krankenzimmer und sortierte gerade ihre Kräuter neu. "Hallo, Bree! Wie geht's?" begrüßte sie mich. "Gut, weißt du schon wann Pa wieder kommt?" "Ich glaube heute, aber es könnte auch etwas dazwischen gekommen sein." 

Da hörten wir draußen auch schon ein Geräusch. Jemmy lief neugierig voran und wir hintendrein. Wie erwartet stand mein Vater vor dem Haus. Er führte gerade sein Pferd in den Stall, als Jemmy ihm entgegen rannte. Er fing ihn auf und wirbelte ihn in der Luft herum. "Opa ist wieder da!" stellte mein Sohn überflüssiger weise fest. Dann wandte Jamie sich an uns. Er küsste meine Mutter kurz und lächelte mir zu. "Ich habe alles was du haben wolltest bekommen." und drückte mir einige Bündel, die er aus seiner Satteltasche hatte, in die Hand. "Super, danke Pa!" Meine Mutter fragte mich interessiert: "Was ist das denn alles?" "Sachen, die wir für eine Pizza brauchen." "Das ist eine großartige Idee. Wir haben auch noch genug Tomaten hinter dem Haus." "Ich weiß." sagte ich. Mein Vater schaute uns an und fragte mit skeptischem Gesicht: "Was um Himmels Willen ist ein Pizza." "Das wirst du schon sehen!" antworteten meine Mutter und ich fast zeitgleich.

Nach dem Herstellen des Teigs durfte Jemmy uns helfen ihn zu belegen. Wir hatten viel gemacht, aber es sollte ja auch für viele reichen. Mir stieg der köstliche Geruch von Pizza in die Nase, fast könnte man glauben, man wäre in einer modernen Pizzeria.

Zum Mittagessen kamen viele der Einwohner von Fraser Ridge. Es hatte sich schnell verbreitet, dass die Frasers etwas äußerst seltsames herstellen wollten und alle waren neugierig. 

Sie waren erstaunt, aber schussendlich waren alle begeistert davon. Als sie alle gegangen waren, setzten sich meine Mutter und ich nieder. Jemmy kam angelaufen und sagte: "Will noch Pizza haben!" "Ja und wahrscheinlich willst du auch noch Cola hab ich Recht?" antwortete ich. Jemmy schaute mich an und fragte: "Was ist Cola?" Da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich wieder einmal versprochen hatte: "Vielleicht wirst du es irgendwann einmal kosten können." und dann gab ich ihm ein großes Stück Pizza.

Ich weiß, die Geschichte ist nicht besonders lang oder besonders gut, aber seit Brianna und Roger im Buch einmal darüber geredet hatten, Pizza zu machen, schwebt mir diese Story im Kopf herum.

Reviews würden mich freuen. eure Sylvie


End file.
